No creas que me conoces
by Zarite
Summary: /One-shot/AU/Ooc/ Para una prostituta como lo era Haru en una casa alterne era difícil encontrar el amor.


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen. _

**N**o creas que me conoces.

¿Qué sabes tú de lo siente mi corazón? ¿Acaso escuchas su murmullo de miedo cuando te ve, o su grito de pánico cuando desaparece la más mínima luz de mi habitación? No te burles de mí, ni siquiera lo pienses, no podría perdonarte, pero aun así estoy aquí tiritando esperando solo una mirada tuya para paralizarme, ese ronco gemido que sale de tus labios que dice y deletrea mi nombre, que parece que lo saboreas con ligera amargura mientras yo solo quiero que tus ojos no se cierren nunca, ¿Qué sabes tú de lo dice mi pecho?

Tu mano se apoya en mi seno, mi pezón se irgue y tú me miras con ojos azules, empiezas a acariciar mi pecho con cierta pereza, ¿Eso es lo que haces con las demás? Lo haces. ¿Verdad? ¿Para que mentir sino, cuando la verdad está implantada en tu mirada?

Me gusta que me toques, y también me gustaría decirte sin miramiento, te necesito, quiero que me ames, no mires a nadie más. _Mírame solo a mí._

Pero callo, esas palabras son como agua bendita para un demonio como tú, nunca lo haz sentido ¿Verdad? Nunca te lo he dicho, ese es mi pequeño secreto que nunca te contare, aun si me torturas con tus caricias.

Tus labios se abren y tus ojos no dejan de mirarme hasta que siento tus dientes apretar mi pezón, saboreo esta sensación de éxtasis moviendo las caderas contundentemente, quiero que abras mis piernas, quiero que mires mi deseo y quiero que me mires y por último pido un deseo, que ames. ¿Pero lo harás?

No, no lo harás.

Tus dientes empiezan a rasgar mi piel, ¿Qué es lo que te gusta saborear con tus mordidas? ¿Es mi dolor, o mi retorcido deseo?

No importa, en realidad ahora mismo no importa, lo único vital es lo que tú sientes cuando lo haces y lo que yo siento cuando lo haces. ¿A que si, _querido_?

No eres el único pero tampoco serás el último, duele decirlo, o solo pensarlo pero esa es la verdad que no podrás ocultar por siempre. No intentes cubrir con tu delgado dedo pálido el sol, quedaras en ridículo y eso es algo que yo no quiero.

Siento como me levantas las caderas y arremolinas mis faldas hacía mis caderas, el frío suelo me acaricia un momento mis glúteos y luego tu piel pálida me hace arder la más mínima porción de piel, gimo con cierta frustración al no sentir tus acometidas, porque tu llenas mi vacío, has cambiado mi vida, para bien o mal, ¿Quién sabe…?

Abro las piernas y siento tu erección apretar mis muslos, mis bragas aun siguen en su sitio pero tu no haces el esfuerzo por quitármelas, al fin de cuentas, ¿Qué es esa pequeña tela que obstruye lo que quieres hacer, cuando la sociedad censura más cosas no?

La tela de las bragas es como las reglas de la sociedad, nunca puedes ver el mundo por completo por las estúpidas reglas.

Siento tu empuje en mi nucleó, ¿Quieres hundirte en mi interior tanto como yo deseo no dejarte ir nunca? ¿Eso siente cuando me penetras? ¿Qué es lo sientes?

Aprieto mis manos en tus ropas finas, muerdo mi labio mientras tu gruñes con voz ronca, tu falo se escabulle y se derrama en mi tela de mi _falda_, yo gimo con frustración, ¿Qué puedo pedir y que no?

Tus dedos delgados aprietan mi clítoris mientras tus ojos azules me hacen dar un respingo, qué seriedad. Pareces trabajar arduamente, ¿A que sí? Tu mano me acaricia y siento mi orgasmo cerca, lo siento, lo ansió, quiero que nunca acabe. Me corro entre tus dedos y tú frunces unos milímetros tus cejas, ¿Qué deseas? ¿Qué tanto deseas por esos ojos azules que nunca me lo dirás?

Al final bajo las largas faldas del kimono, mi maquillaje no está estropeado lo veo por el pequeño espejo que esta oculto entre mis ropas, me peino el pelo corto que intento llevarlo en un mono—y que nunca funciona por que mi pelo es demasiado corto—, con mi mano limpio la tela manchada de tu semilla, lo miro detenidamente un momento, todavía esta caliente, al final con un suspiro lo limpio con mi pañuelo, así es nuestros encuentros, fácilmente pueden limpiarse con solo no venir un día, porque al día siguiente yo no te recordaría ¿No?

Sin embargo vienes día a día a la misma hora, ni un segundo antes ni un segundo después.

Bajo las faldas, que en realidad es el kimono que tiene muchas telas, y oculto mi vergüenza detrás de la tela, mis pies acarician el suelo y evito mirarte. Al final solo escucho la puerta abrirse y después cerrarse.

¿Eso es lo único que tendré que esperar de ti, mi querido amor?

La pequeña ventana en esa habitación cerrada es la única luminosidad que veo a lo largo del día, porque deja entrever los rayos del sol, y cuando oscurece prendo inmediatamente la luz de una vela, me quedo viendo los barrotes de la ventana pensando, ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora mismo querido, estás haciéndolo, estás comiendo, te estas tocando mientras me recuerdas?

Esbozo una sonrisa hasta que escucho que me llana la Señora de la Casa. Me pongo de pie y me deslizo por el suelo de madera, al final del pasillo hay dos caminos, la de la derecha lleva a los baños, una pequeña habitación que esta repleta de kimono y peinados, pelucas de color negro, maquillaje que a veces le gusta hacerme mi amiga, Noriko, y perlas brillantes que son falsas para relucir más el kimono. A la izquierda está el bar que da cara al público, y donde están nuestros encuentros son habitaciones en el medio, tres en realidad y la mía siempre es la del medio. Me encamino hacía la derecha porque también está el comedor donde todas comemos.

Mi comida es pobre, lo sé, pero me llena, arroz en abundancia y pescado frito, a veces con guarnición hay algas, a veces no, como hoy, pero llena, bien la querrían está comida aquellos pobres hombres que piden comida en las calles.

Cuando termino Noriko me sonríe y me muestra un colgante que pende de su delgado cuello marfil, yo evalúo la pieza y digo; ¿Es caro?

Ella se ofende y dice que no me importa, pero al final alza la barbilla con orgullo y responde que sí, es caro. Yo asiento.

Voy hacías las habitaciones donde la compartimos con las demás chicas y me echo en un futon, miro el techo de aquella gran habitación que no es mía, me pregunto, ¿Cuántas chicas vieron este mismo techo y sollozaron por su suerte, mientras yo lo miro con indiferencia?

Cierro los ojos y duermo.

Tus ojos azules son profundos, tienen un toque tétrico que me asustan mucho, a veces pienso que te enfadaras y apretaras tus delicadas manos entorno a mi cuello, y otras pienso que es la mano más gentil por esperar a mi orgasmo, para llevarme por el camino divino, sin embargo ahora mismo que tu mano burla mi pecho y quiere meterse entre mis muslos yo los aprieto más. En realidad no quiero hacerlo hoy, ¿Pero quien soy yo para negarme verdad?

Cuando me echo en el suelo y el kimono es lo único que me cubre del frío del suelo y siento como subes la tela para acariciarme me estremezco.

—No puedo hacerlo hoy. —musito, tu mirada se clava en mi rostro.

—¿Por qué? —tu voz es ronca, llena de mala saña.

Muevo mis caderas y dejo ver mis bragas, tú las miras, al final bajo mi ropa interior con mi mano mientras una tela delgada cae sin gracia al suelo. La tela cae y deja ver su mancha carmín, siento las mejillas ruborizadas antes de mirarte. Es la primera vez que lo pienso pero, eres el ser más raro y hermoso que he conocido, y lo eres más con ese esbozo de sonrisa.

Tu mano alza mis caderas, siempre el mismo toque, y abre los labios de mi sexo, la sangre resbala por tus dedos mientras acaricias mi clítoris.

—¿Puedo hacerlo? —susurras, no es una pregunta, creo que eso suena más a una cosa que harás aunque yo no la quiera, pero asiento. Sacas tu falo endurecido de tus ropas y mientras subes mi cuerpo, sientas mis caderas entre las tuyas y mueves tu cintura, después te siento muy dentro de mí. Mis paredes tiemblan y tú pareces gozar de ello, no lo entiendo pero quiero comprenderlo.

Empezamos una danza tan nuestra como también no lo es, y no sales cuando te corres, viertes tu semilla en mi interior y sostienes mis caderas con tus manos mientras tus envites son más rápidos, cuando yo llego a mi orgasmo muerdo mi lengua y me corro.

Me siento como un bebé en brazos de su padre, tú cuerpo es grande, delgado y fuerte, mientras el mío es pequeño y no echo para una lucha, por eso dejo que hagan conmigo todo lo que le plazca.

—Eres una _herbívora_.

Abro los ojos con asombro, es la primera vez que dices algo más que una invitación para fornicar.

Siento tus ojos azules penetrar mi alma hasta que al final levantas mi cuerpo y sales de mi interior.

Tu semen corre por mis muslos y se mezcla con mi sangre.

—Pero puedes llegar a ser un _carnívoro_.

Te arreglas el yukata negro y sales por la puerta. No te vuelvo a ver, esa será la última vez que te veré y quizás cuando lo haga no me acordare de ti.

_Eso quiero pensar._

Cuando estoy con Noriko caminando por las calles con las demás chicas muchos hombres nos ven, salimos con nuestro mejor kimono y pelucas para cautivar a más personas, quizás jóvenes que salen por primera vez de casa, un adolescente se ruboriza cuando clavo mi mirada en su persona, es de cuerpo delgaducho, un pelo curiosamente rebelde color caoba, ojos marrones y facciones de niña. Es hermoso. Su sonrisa es sincera y amable, pero tiene un brillo curioso en el.

¡Qué lastima! Pienso al instante, como lo veo pienso que no podrá hacer nada por su vida, solo seguir con lo que le impusieron la sociedad.

Entramos a la Casa y cada una va a quitarse sus ropas mientras yo voy a la habitación de en medio para poder ver por la ventana con barrotes la ciudad.

Detrás de mí se escucha una respiración, un traqueteo. Giro para encarar al intruso y me sorprendo al ver al adolescente.

Agacha la cabeza con nervios mientras sus manos aprietan la tela de su yukata gris, su carita femenina brilla por el color rojizo, yo me siento en el suelo mientras mi mirada va a la mesita pequeña del fondo con una botella de sake y unos platillos.

—Sírveme.

El niño asiente y corre hacía la mesita, cuando sirve en dos platillos el licor se acerca con cautela y me lo da, yo cojo uno mientras le enseño la pedicura de mi mano.

—Por favor toma, _Señor_.

Él hace una mueca ante mis palabras y luego asiente, se sienta en el suelo con una pierna estirada y la otra bien encogida, yo esbozo una sonrisa.

—¿Es tu primera vez?

El pequeño asiente.

—¿Por qué a mí?

Sus hombros tiemblan.

—Si no quieres decirlo no me enfadare.

Tomo un sorbo de sake y luego veo como él mira alrededor de la habitación.

—Te veías muy triste.

Dejo el platillo en el aire unos momentos antes de sonreír.

—¿Ah, si?

—Sí. Parecías a punto de llorar, además de que no dejabas de ver a cada lado como si buscaras a alguien.

Mis labios se fruncen.

—Vas hacerlo con una mujer mayor, ¿Está eso bien?

El niño da un respingo.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo? —pregunta tímidamente.

—No necesariamente.

Asiente y relame su labio, me llama la atención su pelo alborotado, me da ganas de acariciarle el pelo, pero cuando lo pienso aquel pelo caoba se transforma en unos domado y color negro.

Dejo de pensar y voy quitándome el kimono con delicadeza, lo bajo por mis hombros y resbalan hasta mis caderas, mis pechos están al descubierto y dirijo mi mano hacía mis pecho.

—Mi pecho. —apunto, muestro mis pezones. Bajo el kimono y desaparece, las bragas me las quito y abro ligeramente las piernas. —Mi _núcleo_.

El adolescente se ruboriza muchísimo hasta que esconde sus ojos con su cabellera caoba.

—¡Yo no quiero hacerlo!

Le miro brevemente antes de asentir. Empiezo a ponerme el kimono cuando musita con voz suave.

—¿Pero puedo tocarte?

Esbozo otra sonrisa hasta que asiento y me acerco a él, tomo su mano entre las mías y hago que me toque los pechos, a veces hago que roce mi sexo para su vergüenza, pero él no parece excitarse, quizás es un eunuco sin embargo veo poco a poco que su pene empieza a levantarse, sonrió y él se ruboriza.

Inclino mis caderas para rozar el falo del adolescente cubierto con su yukata gris con mis muslos, tiembla ligeramente antes de tomarme del brazo.

—Yo no quiero hacerlo.

¿Sabes cuantos han dicho esa frase?

Eres el segundo. El primero fue el amor de mi vida, me dijo que no quería pero después me forzó a hacerlo, me recuerdas tanto a él. Sin embargo, ¿Tú me enamoraras como él lo hizo y luego me dejaras?

….

En realidad han pasado dos años, la monotonía es algo que pasa aquí, casi nadie se marcha y llegan muchas niñas, más jóvenes de lo que yo era cuando llegue, la Señora intenta que todas hagan el trabajo aun si ellas están o no dispuestas, algunas lloran y otras solo lo aceptan con rabia, sé que esas que están furiosas luego se desilusionaran al saber que es el único medio de vida aquí, no podrán hacer nada más que abrir las piernas.

Tú has desaparecido de mi vida, a veces me pregunto que paso contigo, otras solo quiero olvidarte, pero siempre te recuerdo, para bien o para mal, al parecer he envejecido mucho porque ya los hombres no me requieren, pero Tsuna-san siempre me solicita con vergüenza, hasta ahora no hemos llegado a más que besos, otras veces yo le doy placer con la boca mientras él jadea. Me parece aun un tierno adolescente curioso, pero sé que después se cansara y me solicitara para algo más que besos, y eso a veces me entristece, cierto día paseaba por las calles con un kimono blanco casi viejo pero me gusta, cuando vi con asombro como una mujercita pequeña y de larga cabellera rubia bien peinada con pasadores y sonrisa cegadora reía con el adolescente que yo empecé a quererle, en realidad me parecieron dos hermosos ángeles caídos del cielo posándose en las pobres calles de la ciudad, cuando mis ojos capturaron a esos dos seres sin alas pero con infinita belleza deje caer lentamente la cesta que tenía en mis manos, Tsuna-san había crecido y me parecía apuesto, pero en mi corazón aun mantenía la imagen nerviosa de él la primera vez que lo conocí, por ello me sorprendí de sobremanera al verlo con un yukata negro atado con un cinto gris en la cintura mientras atrás tenía a dos hombres mirándole con intensidad y respeto en las miradas, mientras ella me parecía una hermosa princesa, su kimono era blanco, un blanco como las nubes, el mío palidecía a lado suyo, quizás por lo viejo que era, no lo sé, pero envidié su kimono, y antes de darme cuenta me marchaba sobre mis pasos para mantener la risita de aquella mujer a _mí_ adolescente querido.

¿Qué es lo que sentí?

Ah, que pregunta más cruel me responderé con una sonrisa cherri, pero en realidad me sentí desplazada, a kilómetros larguísimos de mi amigo _adolescente_, sentí miedo, un miedo que pensé abandonado cuando te marchaste tú querido _desconocido_, ¿Qué me depararía el futuro? ¿Sería amargo como ya lo saboreaba ahora mismo?

Cuando volví sobre mis cabales me di cuenta de que mantenía las manos tensas contra la tela blanca de mi kimono, arrugándolo con desprecio y amargura que me supieron a dulce ironía por la situación.

Volvía el miedo y con ello la pregunta del millón.

¿Me había enamorado de mi querido adolescente?

¡Que horror! Pensé al instante con vergüenza. No podía hacerlo, era algo que si sucedía me dañaría más a mí que a él, porque mi querido adolescente podría fácilmente olvidarme como lo hacia cuando reía con aquella princesa, sin embargo la pregunta rondó por mi cabeza durante dos días en los cuales Tsuna-san no apareció, quizás me dijo una parte mía mientras un desconocido me cogía con fuerza, era que se había olvidado de mí y nunca más podría verlo.

Pero un día más y apareció, sonriente como siempre, feliz, ¿De que eres feliz, mi querido niño?

Sin embargo tengo que borrar esa sonrisa de tu cara, no tienes que volver nunca más.

Nos sentamos en el suelo y empiezo a servirle licor, su mano delicada coge el platillo y bebe.

—¿Nunca has pensado en casarte? —le pregunto, él me mira con asombro. —Tienes que buscar a una chica de bien, joven, bonita, mejor si te hace reír.

Tienes que disculparme por lo que hare, querido niño, pero yo no quiero enamorarme de ti y sé que lo haré si sigues viniendo, tratándome con tanta gentileza como lo había echo aquel desconocido que robó mi corazón.

Me inclino y dejo entrever mis senos. Se ruboriza. Ah, mi pequeño niño.

Toco con mis labios la tela del yukata gris, bajo mi mano hasta la protuberancia.

—Realmente tiene que ser gentil, querido Tsuna-san. Joven, recuerda, joven.

Tsuna me mira seriamente, su sonrisa se ha borrado.

—Y cuando tengas a esa persona no puedes hacerle daño, porque sufriría y tú lo lamentarías siempre.

Se levanta, su rostro esta realmente, nunca imagine que podría ser de esa forma, serio y herido.

—¿Qué soy para ti, Haru-san?

La pregunta penetra en lo hondo de mi pecho, me levanto, dejando caer más tela de mi kimono, mi pecho se ve al desnudo y mi muslo invita.

—Por supuesto que un buen cliente, Tsuna-san.

Tienes una carita, una seriedad y dolor en la cara que jamás podré olvidar, pero tú tienes que ser feliz, ni se te ocurra enamorarte de mí, porque te haré daño, porque solo te traeré dolor y eso no quiero querido niño. Busca a alguien que sepa valorarte como seguramente lo hará una princesa, recuerda, busca a alguien pienso mientras Tsuna-san sale por la puerta y deja una buena suma de dinero en el suelo. Se retira y quizás pienso, sea la última vez, quiero abrazarlo, quiero decirle que si fuera libre, que si fuera joven podría estar con él, y también si fuera digna de su amor, pero no lo soy, solo soy aquella prostituta envejeciendo que ya nadie querrá y que dentro de poco tiempo la Dueña tendrá que echarme a la calle para que no sea una carga.

Los días por acá siempre pasan con lentitud, intento ocultar con maquillaje mi dolor y mi vejez, parecer que puedo soportar otro tiempo, apenas cumpliré treinta pero seré vieja para muchos, seré con mucho dolor, una mujer anciana que ningún hombre querrá.

La dueña empieza a darse cuenta porque no hay tantos clientes para mí, pero yo intento no decir nada, ni siquiera suplicarle, de nada servirá.

Un día, que siempre recordare, porque fue mi libertad después de tanto tiempo, la dueña me dio una bolsita de dinero, empaco apenas dos kimonos normales, viejo de color grises, y me echo a la calle, cerro la puerta y dijo con voz trémula.

—Eres muy vieja.

Yo mire la puerta, como aquellos perros callejeros que miran la carne colgando de ganchos de las tiendas de la calle. Era un perro. No intente persuadirla porque eso la molestaría, así que cogí mis cosas, no le debía nada, no tenia que darme dinero pero lo hizo por un favor, por lástima, podría haberme vendido pero no lo hizo, así que con un gracias musitado en la puerta salí, camine por las calles y me quedé durante toda la noche durmiendo en un callejón.

¿Acaso tenia un futuro?

Salí al día siguiente del pueblo, las calles me parecieron más estrechas, y camine, por caminos que nunca había pisado y también me enteré con sorpresa cuando lo volví a ver a mi pequeño niño, que era alguien de mucho dinero, que era algo similar a un rey para mí.

Me alegre y a la vez pensé que había perdido mi mayor oportunidad. Pero, ya era tarde.

Nunca supe como llegue a aquel lugar, solo que mis pies que parecían que nunca se detendrían me llevaron hasta esa posada destartalada, entre, pedí un plato de comida y pague, mientras engullía mi comida una mano se poso en mi hombro, gire con brusquedad quizás un robo me dije.

—Señor.

Musite, apenas diciendo las palabras mientras él me miraba con sus ojos, su cara seria, su pelo negro, su yukata de calidad color oscuro.

Abrí la boca. Pero él se sentó en la silla de enfrente y pidió otro plato de comida.

Sentí en ese momento un irremediable dolor en el pecho, idéntico a una arma punzante que entreabría mi carne sin remordimiento, quizás llore mientras comía, porque noté un sabor salado y húmedo en la boca, pero él nunca se alejó, siguió comiendo con una suavidad digna de retratar en una pintura. Te contare un secreto, ese hombre que parece alguien frío e inexpresivo, cosa que es cierta, hace que mi corazón lata de una forma inhumana y pierda todo sentido mi alrededor si no llego a verlo cerca.

Respire y miré, sí, miré como mira una enamorada esposa a su marido, con tantas ganas de preguntarle, de chillar, de sumergirme en sus ojos.

—¿Eres ahora un _carnívoro_?

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa durante unos segundos hasta que le mire.

¿Era realmente esa clase de persona ya?

¿Acaso ya podía desafiar al mundo entero sin miedo? ¿Podía empuñar mi arma a cualquier intruso?

¿Era una persona que ya podría defenderse?

Lo dude, nunca me había rebelado, jamás grite contra mis injusticias hacia mi persona, sin embargo con su mirada abrí los labios y musite.

—Un completo carnívoro que desea carne.

Él me sonríe y yo, estúpida de mí, me enamoro más de él. Queridísimo amor.

Comemos en silencio, en un mundo donde todo es perfecto, aquel metro cuadrado es nuestro mundo. No, miento, él es mi centro de mi mundo.

¿Qué he hecho?

No me da tiempo a pensar porque se irgue y deja monedas en la mesa.

—Vamos, _onna_.

Y, sin percatarme, sin ver esa katana brillando maliciosamente, que cuelga de su yukata, sin recibir nada más que esas sórdidas palabras me levanto y aprieto mi cuchillo, le sigo.

Por Kami-sama, lo sigo y no me arrepiento.

No pasa día en el que no deje que me haga el amor, bueno, quizás no es amor, solo toma mi cuerpo con posesión que me arrebata la sangre, me duele cuando masculla con voz dura mi nombre, parece herido con solo decir mi nombre entre dientes, sin embargo lo dejo, porque no me deja dinero ya, porque siento que estamos más ligados que nunca, porque nuestro conexión carnal solo señala con más ímpetu que es mío y yo de él.

No viviremos como reyes, de eso estoy segura, pero él tiene dinero, ¿De dónde lo saca? Nunca lo sabré, pero le sigo hasta con los ojos cerrados, si él me dice salta de ese acantilado, lo haré, lo haré, maldita sea claro que lo haré.

Avanzamos un camino sin rumbo pero cierto día me entero que tenemos rumbo, entramos a un pueblo, las personas que pasan le miran con cierto pánico mezclado con una inaudita alegría que me confunde, se acerca a una casa y toca tres veces, corta y la última larga, la mirilla de la puerta se abre y un ojo oscuro mira, su ojo chispea de alegría y abre la puerta.

—Hibari-sama.

Susurra la voz enronquecida, mi amor gira y mira con sus ojos azules al individuo, gruñe una respuesta y luego se deja caer en una silla, la persona se acerca y hace una inclinación. Hibari mira altivamente tras sus ojos, deja la katana entrever, el hombre sonríe.

—Ha venido a luchar por nosotros, qué _alegría_. —Musita el hombre, Hibari gruñe. Toso suavemente llamando la atención del hombre, me mira entrecerrando sus ojos negros, se acerca peligrosamente pero Hibari le mira.

—Kusakabe.

Dice, el hombre para, me mira con desconfianza e informa a Hibari de algo en voz baja.

—Sawada-sama estaba preocupado por usted, Hibari-sama, imagino que después del incidente algo le había pasado. —Hibari gruñe. —Aunque todos imaginamos que usted salió airoso, por supuesto, sin embargo Sawada-sama espera que usted vaya a verlo.

Hibari le mira y se levanta.

—¡Espere Hibari-sama! Ahora mismo Sawada-sama está en una importante reunión con el _bastardo_ de la corona.

Los ojos de Hibari se entrecierran.

—¿Has dejado ir solo a Sawada, Kusakabe?

Su voz suena peligrosa, el hombre llamado Kusakabe niega rápidamente, se aclara la garganta.

—Por supuesto que no Hibari-sama, Sawada-sama ahora mismo está respaldado por todos sus guardianes.

Sin embargo Hibari se mira realmente preocupado, con un suspiro cansino se levanta.

—Infórmame cuando Sawada llegue Kusakabe.

Da unos pasos y me mira, yo doy un respingo con su intensa mirada, le sigo y cuando llegamos a otra puerta la abre sin cuidado y entra, entro con él y veo un _futon_ bien doblado en la esquina de la habitación con una lámpara de aceite a su lado, me quedo quieta esperando que me diga algo, así que suelto lo primero que me pasa por la cabeza.

—Ese Sawada de que hablasteis, ¿es el mismo que el heredero de la corona?.

Hibari sonríe de lado, me mira.

—¿Y qué si lo fuera?

Trago saliva.

—Eso diría señor, que eres realmente importante, y quizás, también fueras su guardián.

Me mira detenidamente y suelta: —Eres realmente lista _onna_.

No niega ni asiente a mi hipótesis, así que me quedo callada durante un momento, esperando que algo surja, pero sin proponérmelo le pregunto porque me lleva con él, que hago yo en esta situación delicada en la que se debate la corona, el dinero del país, pero no dice nada, solo me mira con ojos azules fríos.

Al final me quedo callada y empiezo a deshacer el _futon_ mientras él me vigila.

—Desnúdate _onna_.

Me irgo y le miro, apenas musito con voz.

—Estoy en _esos_ días.

—Recuerdo que eso nunca fue un impedimento.

Dice con voz ronca, yo asiento, me empiezo a desnudar mientras clava su mirada con la mía, cuando llego a mis bragas y cierro las piernas instintivamente con cierto pudor me dice.

—Abre las piernas.

Me dejo caer en el futon y abro las piernas, me mira con aquellos ojos, no se acerca, yo espero ansiosa hasta que suelta la katana en el suelo y se acerca, no se quita el yukata negro, pero puedo ver su erección, abro más mis muslos y siento la sangre mezclada con mis jugos, cuando está cerca de mí levanta mi pierna hasta su cadera y empuja con brusquedad hasta estar en mi interior. Escucho como me llama, como aprieta furiosamente mis caderas mientras su pene se clava cada vez más duro en mi interior. Una estocada tras otra, escuchando sus gruñidos medio ocultos en mi hombro, se corre una y otra vez en mi interior, no sale hasta que yo con voz estrangulada por la pasión le digo que no puedo respirar. Se levanta y yo con las piernas temblosas intento levantarme, pero él me empuja contra el futon y con una orden me hace ponerme a cuatro patas, mis manos me tiemblan y dejo caer en cabeza contra el futon mientras mis caderas se balancean buscando contacto, siento su cuerpo caliente detrás del mío y luego su pene entrar otra vez.

No repara en el tiempo, solo en saciarse, o quizás saciarme a mí que gimo pidiéndole más y más a cada segundo, pasa los minutos y por último él se corre de nuevo cuando la luna sale, se desprende de mí tranquilamente y se limpia con el futon blanca su pene que está recubierto con mi sangre, yo me quedo quieta y apenas con respiración cuando la puerta se entreabre mostrando a Kusakabe, Hibari gruñe y Kusakabe cierra la puerta y dice con voz temblorosa;— Sawada-sama está sano y salvo.

Hibari no dice nada e intuyo que Kusakabe se ha marchado porque Hibari vuelve a mirar por la venta la luna, yo cierro los ojos a punto de dormir.

—Cúbrete _onna_.

Suelta con voz tranquila, gimo soñolienta pero no hago caso hasta que siento como me tira una colcha, sonrió entre sueños y me duermo.

Pasan dos días cuando me sorprendo con verdadera alegría y confusión ver a mi amigo adolescente.

Lo veo de espalda primero y creo que puede ser cualquier persona, pero cuando gira y me ve mi corazón se para, él se levanta, me mira y su boca tiembla, sonríe apenas hasta que se me acerca y me cubre en un abrazo caliente, su boca cerca de mi oído musita con entusiasmo un; —¡Haru-san!

Yo instintivamente lo abrazo, me lleno de su olor agradable, de su risita nerviosa cuando mi cara le vigila sin creérmelo, hasta que apego mi cara contra su pecho y ansiosamente digo su nombre entre hipo e hipo, hasta que los ojos de Hibari me miran y yo con nerviosismo me alejo de Tsuna-san.

Tsuna-san me pregunta como llegue a parar aquí, yo no lo sé así que me quedó callada, pero luego le pregunto qué hacía él ahí, y él ríe, me cuenta todo, o quizás omite cosas, pero me lo cuenta.

Él es Sawada-sama, el heredero. El verdadero heredero al trono. Un rey. Me sorprendo, porque a primera estancia cuando me enteré que tenía dinero jamás imagine que era porque era hijo del actual rey, pero me suelta que no es así, que el actual rey es su abuelo, bueno, su tío abuelo, que nunca tuvo hijos pero que él tenía la misma sangre porque su antepasado fue el primer rey, así que Tsuna-san desciende de la rama directa, me cuanta como se enteró, fue porque casi muere en un atentado que había sido preparado por su hermano, el hijo del rey, a lo que yo pregunto como es posible si me había dicho que no tenía hijo alguno, y él con una sonrisa me explica que no es su verdadero hijo, más bien que es adoptado. Luego llega a explicar que desde el primer ataque le siguieron más y más hasta que el rey se enteró de lo sucedido y le puso guardianes, en concreto seis, son personas que a primera vista tienen un don con la espada o demás armas para defenderlo, pero que son honradas y no unos cualquier ronin. Me cuesta creer en la historia de Tsuna-san pero sus ojos son duros, y con ápice de dolor, así que le creo, no me mentiría. Pero no me explica porque Hibari-san está con él, porque presiento que Hibari-san no quiere estar ahí por nada del mundo, a él no le pega nada la cosa de seguir a un señor, es un alma libre, Hibari-san no es de los que obedecen a su señor, no, él es un ser señor al que hay que obedecer. Suspiro y Tsuna-san sigue con su charla, me cuenta, y me cuenta hasta que mi estomago ruge y luego él ríe.

—Prepara el desayuno, por favor Kusakabe.

El hombre asiente con solemnidad y sale de la estancia, le miro y murmuro más para mí que para él.

—Te ves saludable, Tsuna-san.

Mi amigo se ruboriza y luego asiente mirándome.

—Sí, estoy bien.

Le sonrió y luego somos llamados para desayunar, empiezo a sentarme en la silla cuando Hibari desde el fondo me llama.

—_Onna_.

Tsuna-san me mira, su mirada de chocolate derretido me enternece para después sonreírle y decirle que ahora mismo iré. Me acerco a Hibari-san que mantiene la puerta entreabierta para dejarme pasar, suelto un tembloroso suspiro y le miro, sus ojos fríos me taladran, me agarra del brazo con dureza y me empuja para llevarme hasta la habitación donde compartimos.

—No estás aquí para acostarte con Sawada ni con ningún otro, _onna_.

Dice con frialdad, le miro durante unos segundos y abro la boca.

—No te traje aquí para que siguieras siendo una _puta_. —Sus palabras son como dagas para mí, me le quedo viendo como si en mis recientes años de vida lo viese por primera vez, la sorpresa está implantada en mis facciones y él sigue apuñalando. — No te he dicho que abrieras tus piernas para otros _onna_, tú.- Dice lentamente. Su mano me sostiene aun del brazo con dureza. —Solo follas _conmigo_, si yo te digo que te quedes quieta lo haces, si te digo que quiero follarte lo hago. Eres mía _onna_.

Se acerca y resopla contra mi cara.

—No intentes siquiera acostarte con Sawada.

—Nunca lo haría. —Musito en un hilo de voz.

Hibari me mira y deja caer su mano hasta que clava de nuevo su mirada. Sus ojos. Esos ojos tienen algo, un poder especial que hace que le haga caso, que le mime con todo mi corazón, esos ojos son como un rezo para mí. Le sostengo la mirada durante unos segundos.

—Nunca me acostaría con otros hombres, Hibari-san. Eres tú, para mí — Admito— eres el único.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras él no dice nada, con creciente dolor intento salir pero él ordena con voz ronca y seria.

—Desnúdate _onna_.

Le miro con sorpresa.

—Tsuna-san está a lado. —Susurro. Pero de nada sirve, su mirada, su ardiente e hipnótica mirada me subyuga.

Empiezo a desnudarme pero siento sus manos alzar la tela del kimono sucio, me alza y las bragas caen al suelo, suspiro al sentir como me toca ahí abajo, gimo intentando no hacer mucho ruido pero él me empuja contra la pared y me hace ponerme de cara contra ella, las piernas me tiemblan.

—Ahora _onna_, vas a gritar, vas a gemir en voz alta mi nombre, ¿lo comprendes?

Asiento cuando siento su polla caliente contra mi glúteo, tirito un poco cuando sus labios besan mi cuello, sin dejarme preparar se une a mí con rudeza y empieza a bombear profundamente, mi vientre se contrae, siento su pene en lo más hondo de mi sexo, mi clítoris tiembla y mi vagina se ensancha para él. Hibari sigue empujando y le escucho decir que quiere que gima, no es necesario que lo diga porque contra la pared empiezo a gemir su nombre, cada segundo más alto, más afónico, con más placer del que puedo creer aguantar. Se corre en mi interior y yo me apoyo contra la pared cuando mi orgasmo me sacude y aprieta su miembro dentro, chupándole la última gota de su semilla. Cuando creo que ha terminado e intento apartarme me vuelve a follar, su pene se irgue en mi interior y empieza una danza tortuosa.

Me lo hace con dureza, cada estocada se inserta más en mi carne haciéndome temblar de emoción y cierto escozor, sus dedos buscan mi clítoris y lo pellizca, muevo las caderas con efusividad, sí, ahí, él se mueve, profundo, duro, sin mirarme, sin darme su ardiente mirada, ah, creo que voy a llorar, segundos después siento como me da la vuelta y clava su mirada en la mía, hace que rodee mis piernas en su cintura y vuelve e entrar en mi interior. Intento mantener la vista clavada en la suya pero sus estocadas solo me permiten disfrutar de esa sensación, sin embargo él con voz ronca me impide que cierre los ojos, lo veo, ojos maliciosos, malvados, duros, cristalinos por el placer.

—Ah, ah. —Gruño cuando me aprieta con sus labios mi pezón. Da más estocadas profundas que me rasgan, que me dividen e imploro que lo haga más fuerte, rómpeme, hazme daño, pero quiero que nunca te separes de mí, deseo decirle, pero solo puedo besar su mandíbula y gemir.

Intenta entrar más profundo, creo que es imposible pero siento su pene en mi útero, mucho más profundo, sus acometidas me sacuden desde la cabeza hasta los pies, me abro más, mi sexo se humedece más y él entra fácilmente, estoy tan mojada, tan loca para que acabe y siga volviéndolo hacer.

Me agarro a sus hombros y muevo las caderas en su danza, bajo mi boca hasta su cuello y lo beso, escucho que gruñe y segundos después una estocada profunda que me deja sin aliento, está dentro, todo, entrecierro los ojos, me mira, baja los labios hasta mi mejillas.

—Ábrete más onna—. Gruñe, yo intento, intento todo, quiero, no, no sé lo que quiero, con las manos temblorosas bajo una a la unión sintiendo su miembro entrando, lo acaricio y con temblor me abro los labios de la vagina y él ríe. Vuelve a entrar mientras me agarra por la cintura y mueve las caderas con rapidez, con un movimiento que me hace gritar y llegar a mi orgasmo, atrapando su sexo dentro del mío para amarlo por completo, le escucho apenas, pero sigue moviéndose buscando su liberación, se corre, me llena por completo con su semen y yo gimo, gimoteo, lloro su nombre.

Sale de mi interior, no se aparta y ambos escuchamos como su semen resbala por mi muslo hasta caer gotita a gotita de color blanquecino al suelo, se limpia el miembro con algo que no llego a ver y me mira.

—Vamos a desayunar _onna_.

Desconcertada asiento y me bajo la tela del kimono, intento ponerme de pie para llegar a las bragas pero él me detiene.

—No tenemos tiempo _onna_.

Suspiro y le sigo. Estoy desnuda. Desnuda andando, yendo para desayunar con mi amigo. Me sorprende. He sido puta mucho tiempo, he vendido mi cuerpo a muchos hombres, me han utilizado como han querido y han disfrutado de mi cuerpo importándole poco si me gustaba o no, pero siempre me he vendido con la ropa puesta, y luego ellos me lo quitaban, pero él me ordena, me empuja a ser más cosas.

Son ordenes que no me gusta incumplir, mis piernas tiemblan cuando llegamos a la habitación donde esta Tsuna-san y Kusakabe, no les miro y me siento a desayunar en silencio.

El desayuno transcurre en silencio durante todo el tiempo. Al final Tsuna-san se despide de Hibari-san y de mí sin mirarme.

Cuando se marcha Hibari se sienta en la silla y me mira. Yo me estremezco.

—¿Sigues desnuda _onna_?

Asiento, se levanta y camina hasta la silla donde se había sentado Tsuna-san, e indica que vaya a su lado, le hago caso. Siempre le haré. Porque sus ojos me lo ordenan, porque después de todo me había enamorado y no podía y quería defraudarlo. Me acerco a él y me deja que me siente ahí mientras empieza a subir la tela del kimono hasta mis muslos.

Me hace el amor en la silla, dureza sí, pero me gusta, ya creo que mi alma está ligada para siempre a él.

.

Conozco a todos los guardianes un día, todos parecen buenas personas, algo peculiares pero en realidad buenas personas, en realidad creo que podríamos llegar a ser amigos, pero no me ilusiono mucho, sin embargo con el primero que he entablado conversación ha sido con el más pequeño, tiene apenas trece años, tiene unos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, una sonrisa torcida y una katana que cuelga despreocupadamente de su cintura, un kimono azul oscuro envuelve su delgada figura. Se llama Lambo.

Empieza a contarme de sí mismo con un poco de inquietud, pero le digo que no es necesario que me cuente cosas que él no cree conveniente, asiente con la cabeza y me pregunta si me gusta algo en especial, le digo las cosas dulces él ríe, con alegría me dice que también le gustan las cosas dulces y con voz de niño repite que seremos buenos amigos. Yo asiento. Los demás guardianes siguen a Tsuna-san a una habitación donde Hibari había entrado, no salen de una hora después, tienen semblante serio, se despiden con un cabeceo y yo me acerco a él. Nos marchamos con quietud, silencio que nadie rompe hasta que él murmura con seriedad.

—Habrá guerra.

Nunca he vivido en una guerra, nunca, así que no sé qué esperar, ¿Hambre? Siempre he tenido hambre, de familia pobre, así que no le temía mucho, ¿Qué más había en la guerra?

Hibari parece entender mi confusión y recita como una mantra con voz ronca lo que viviré.

—Hambre. Muerte. Mucha sangre, y cuando acabe, eso pensarás, volverá con más ansias.

Me tiembla el cuerpo, no hace amago de consolarme pero yo mira a su persona.

—¿Qué hago yo exactamente Hibari-san?

Pregunto sin poder contenerme, se para y me mira por encima del hombro.

—¿A qué te refieres _onna_?

—Contigo, con Tsuna-san, ¿Qué pinto yo en realidad en este cuadro? No lo entiendo Hibari-san, ¿Me invitaste o solo yo me uní?

Él me vigila.

—No comprendo mucho el asunto pero, ¿Tengo que hacer algo? No llego a entender mi posición, es difícil ciertamente. —Prosigo sin parar. —Antes era una prostituta con la que te acostabas y pagabas, pero ahora soy libre y … te acuestas conmigo, ¿Eso qué quiere decir? Me gustaría llegar a entenderlo Hibari-san.

Hibari respira con tranquilidad.

—¿Tu sitio onna? ¿Invitación? Tú solo tienes que estar a mi lado. Ese es tú único deber. Lo demás carece de importancia.

Con esas palabras sigue su camino y yo le sigo.

Semanas después se desata la guerra. Es terrible. No tiene palabra para describirla, si antes había pasado hambre ahora creo que nada se comparaba, pero Hibari-san siempre tiene algo en la mesa, pero cuando se sale a la calle para cualquier cosa se siente el ambiente muerto y triste, las estaciones parecen congeladas para siempre en un triste otoño que no cambia de color, Hibari-san no se ha marchado de casa, sin embargo prepara con voz potente ordenes que los demás siguen a rajatabla, Sawada-san sigue en la mansión de su rey, esperando la llegada de su hermano, mientras los demás aguantan, su pueblo grita adolorido, pero nada llega para apaciguarlo.

El tiempo pasa y me doy cuenta de que estoy embarazada, un hijo, lloro de decepción y tristeza, en este tiempo imposible de vivir voy a tener un hijo. Hibari no se entera porque está demasiado ocupado y no me ha tocado en semanas, pero el hijo es suyo.

Nos enteramos que Xanxus como se llama el bastardo de la corona sigue avanzando sin temor, han muerto muchos, amigos nuestros no, eso espero, pero Xanxus avanza y con ello el final, el clímax de la pelea.

Cuando veo a Hibari-san preparando la katana comprendo que él irá. No digo nada durante segundos y después con temblor en la voz le digo que tenga suerte. Que vuelva. Pero no me dice nada. Deja la katana preparada en la mesa y se envara para llegar a mi lado, por primera vez siento la dulzura, cierto recelo y miedo, en sus ojos cuando baja la mirada hasta mi boca y me besa suavemente. Me apego a él como una lapa durante segundos y después me separo, me mira y frunce el ceño, me mira el vientre y yo me estremezco, lo he abrazado sin darme cuenta, levanta la mano, creo que me va a golpear, pero baja la mano hasta mi vientre y empieza a desatar el cinto del kimono, lo aparta con intranquilidad y queda al descubierto mi camisón interior, lo levanta y ve mi vientre levantándose, curvándose para mantener al ser que tiene en su interior. Mira mi vientre largamente, baja el camisón y escucho que maldice.

Las lágrimas se concentran mis ojos, se irgue en su altura y me empuja contra la pared.

—Hay dinero, escúchame _onna_, hay dinero detrás del estante de la cocina, donde guardan las provisiones, tómalo todo. — Sus ojos me evalúan y ven como tiemblo de miedo. —Coge el dinero y toma el primer barco que salga, da lo mismo donde vaya, tómalo y márchate.

Intento hablar.

—Ese niño que llevas en tu vientre _onna_ es _mío_, quiero que viva, así que lárgate de aquí.

—Puede que no sea niño. — Musito. Él levanta una ceja, sonríe sin humor. —No quiero marcharme.

Hibari niega con la cabeza.

—Coge el dinero y márchate. No cojas nada, solo el dinero, vete ya.

—No puedo.

Enfurecido golpea la pared.

—¿Por qué no puedes _onna_?

—Porque tú estás aquí.

Musito con apenas voz, implorando que no me deje, que no abandone, porque el mundo esta vez carecería de importancia, porque ahora él es mi mundo, y sin rumbo yo no querría seguir.

—Llévame contigo.

Me acerco y le agarro de la mano con fuerza, él aprieta la mandíbula.

—Haré todo lo que me pidas, pero no me digas que me vaya Hibari-san.

Apenas se oye nada, un silencio absoluto nos adsorbe, no dice nada durante minutos hasta que agarra su katana y clava su azul mirada en la mía, qué fría.

—Coge el dinero.

Yo me siento abandonada, me va echar.

—Prepárate, porque conocerás al _bastardo_ de la corona.

Le miro y pregunto en un hilillo de voz.

—¿Me llevaras?

Su cuerpo está tenso, gira directo hasta la puerta.

—Te esperare afuera _onna_.

Cuando sale me permito suspirar y con mis manos que tiritan empiezo a atar el nudo, salgo corriendo de la habitación en busca del dinero, lo cojo y voy directo a la puerta de salida, él me espera en una carroza llevada por dos caballos negros, me mira e indica que suba, lo hago, porque si ya me ha tendido la mano no puedo soltarla, nunca lo haría, porque para mí él es mi único mundo.

Nos dirigimos a la mansión, intento pensar en otra cosa, pero su mirada esta clavada en mí y no me permite pensar.

Sin embargo no dice nada, y yo tampoco, cuando llegamos después de una hora de viaje a la mansión sale primero y empieza a caminar hacia los dos guardias que le saludan con respeto, se acerca de nuevo y musita con voz ronca; —Te quedaras en la habitación y no saldrás para nada _onna_, ¿Lo oyes?

Asiento frenéticamente, levanta la mano y la acerca a la mía, me ayuda a bajarme y yo me siento en las nubes, en una nube que viaja sin rumbo pero que es feliz, entramos por la puerta y me lleva por unos pasillos desconocidos que aceleran mi corazón, luego se acerca a una habitación la abre y entramos.

Hay un futon en un rincón, una mesita pequeña y una pluma, la lámpara de aceite cerca de la puerta y nada más, apenas eso, pero no importa, vigila la mesita durante minutos y coge la pluma, se agacha para empezar a escribir con rapidez mientras sopla en el papel para que la tinta se seque con rapidez, yo me quedo quieta.

No hablamos y las piernas ya empiezan a dolerme, él me mira e indica que me siente en el futon, le hago caso y me vigilo las manos que no han parado de temblar. Cuando termina sale de la habitación y con voz seria escucho que dice que vaya a dejar la carta a un sirviente, regresa con un ceño fruncido.

Carraspea y yo levanto la mirada.

—No sueltes nunca ese dinero onna.

Asiento.

Se acerca hasta que está delante de mí con su mirada clavada, baja la mano hasta tocar las hebras de mi pelo y yo cierro los ojos, escucho su respiración constante, doy un respingo cuando me hace caer en el futon doblado, sus manos suben la tela del kimono y van directo a mi vientre mientras muele su erección contra mis caderas, aprieta mi vientre y oigo como su voz suena distante.

—Si las cosas se llegan a poner difíciles márchate _onna_.

Intento replicar pero calla mis protestas cuando me baja las bragas y se hunde en mi interior con suavidad, gimo entrecortadamente, me levanta las caderas y vuelve a hundirse hasta el fondo con una tranquilidad y suavidad que me desconciertan, me llega a hacer el amor con mucho, muchísimo tiempo, haciéndome estallar una y otra vez, mientras su cuerpo abraza el mío y me mira, su mirada nunca me deja de vigilar.

Respiro con agitación cuando su boca se une con la mía y su mano acaricia mi vientre con una delicadeza que me dan ganas de llorar.

Le beso la mandíbula y por primera vez le confieso que lo quiero. Que lo amo tanto que me duele el pecho, que por él haría todo, si me pide algo lo haría. Se queda quieto mientras yo lloro contra su pecho y mueve las caderas con sosiego, suavemente entrando por completo y saliendo, en cada penetración le digo que lo quiero, él me toma las caderas y gruñe cuando mi orgasmo me nubla la vista, vuelve a derramarse en mi interior y sale con calma, me mira por última vez y se levanta.

Sale por esa puerta hasta que yo me quedo dormida y no lo oigo entrar hasta horas después, pero estoy tan cansada que no digo nada y duermo.

.

Ha pasado un mes, dentro de poco Xanxus llegara a la mansión reclamando su sitio, uno que no le pertenece por herencia pero que lo desea, Tsuna-san no sale de la habitación a no ser que sea para hablar con sus guardianes, pero yo no lo veo, ya que tampoco Hibari-san me deja salir mucho, no hablamos pero si llegamos a tocarnos, sin embargo una noche con sorpresa se echa a mi lado mirando el techo, yo giro para verlo, no me mira. Con suavidad le acaricio el hombro y cierra los ojos.

Duerme a mi lado si llegar a más y yo me apego a él cuando duerme, mi vientre que ha crecido poco se topa con su brazo e instintivamente intento apartarme pero escucho su voz en un murmullo.

—Quédate así _onna_.

Cierro los ojos y asiento sin verlo.

.

Las cosas se ponen cada día más feas, Tsuna-san ha salido de la habitación y el actual rey se ha marchado por seguridad, es viejo y Tsuna-san no quiere que le pase nada, así que esta solo al mando, Hibari vigila con constancia a Tsuna-san mientras este esta rodeado de sus guardianes, falta poco.

Lo intuyo, de repente la puerta se abre y un sobresaltado Lambo entra a trompicones y mira a Tsuna-san que se ha parado con velocidad para estar a su lado, informa que ya ha llegado, Xanxus está aquí.

Relame sus labios e insta a los demás a guardar la calma, Hibari me lleva a la habitación, me hace ponerme el mejor kimono que tengo, unas medias con las sandalias y me da un abrigo que me cubre por completo el cuerpo, el dinero que siempre tengo guardado entre el futon y mi ropa esta en mis manos y me apoya contra la pared hasta que siento su aliento cerca de mi oído.

—Si llegase hasta aquí la lucha márchate.

Intento protestar pero prosigue.

—Lambo vera el mejor momento para salir si la situación se pone difícil, tiene ordenes _onna_, cúmplelas.

Sisea por lo bajo, sus ojos me miran por última vez y baja su boca contra la mía, suavemente, con una ternura que creía extinta en el mundo me besa, enreda sus dedos contra mi pelo corto, acerca su cuerpo contra el mío, me acaricia las mejillas y sale por la puerta.

No lo veo en dos días exactamente, apenas estamos en la mansión, o castillo como siempre me corrige Lambo, los dos y poco más, todos están fuera, las cosas parecen complicarse en cada momento porque la cara de Lambo es un auténtico poema que me deja ver el exterior, de repente se escucha un grito agónico, Lambo palidece y me empuja, empieza una carrera que yo le sigo y me lleva por un pasillo que nunca había visto, una puerta se ve pero no entramos por ella, hay más allá una armadura de hierro y la aparta de un empujón, detrás de la armadura hay una pequeña puertecita, se agacha hasta abrirla y me mira, yo le vigilo.

—Entra Haru-san.

Trago saliva y asiento, él me sigue detrás y vamos por un angosto y oscuro pasillo que hace agacharnos hasta estar a cuatro patas para seguir, estamos un rato así hasta que veo una luz filtrada por otra puerta pequeña, la abro con esfuerzo y veo árboles, montones de árboles que me confunden, Lambo sale detrás de mí y me insta a seguir, le sigo como una niña pequeña hasta que vemos a lo lejos el mar, barcos.

Con miedo me paralizo.

No quiero marcharme.

No, no quiero dejarlo, Lambo me empuja con frenesí y con pasos rápidos quedamos frente a un barco, saca unos billetes de su yukata y lo tira a un hombre, este lo agarra y nos mira.

—¿Dónde vamos?

Pregunto temblorosa. Para. Me mira con el labio tembloroso, se enreda entre sus dedos su pelo negro como la noche.

—Corea del norte, del sur, China, qué más da Haru-san. Lo importante es salir.

—¿¡Corea!? —Siseo y me alejo un paso. Eso está lejísimo, ¿y si no volvemos a encontrarnos? ¿Y si se pierde la comunicación y nunca más se de él?

Intento tranquilizarme pero Lambo sisea por lo bajo.

—Tranquilízate Haru-san.

No, no puedo tranquilizarme, el pequeño me agarra la mano y me empuja, estamos dentro, no puedo, no, intento huir pero Lambo me gruñe con irritabilidad.

—¡Piensa en tu hijo Haru-san!

Levanto la cabeza con sorpresa, no he dicho nada de que estoy embarazada, solo lo sabe Hibari-san que creo que no le había dicho nada a nadie, pero parece que me he equivocado, Lambo gruñe.

—Hibari-san me ordeno que cuidara de ti y del niño.

Abro la boca.

—No puedo permitir que el niño muera Haru-san. Es el único heredero.

¿Qué?

Intento no chillar pero me sale un gritito de sorpresa que hace a Lambo saltar y mirarme.

—Es el único heredero de la casa Hibari, los padres de Hibari-san fueron asesinado por Xanxus, es el único que sobrevivió. Hibari-san no es simplemente un soldado como lo somos los demás, es alguien que comparte lazos con la corona.

—¿Heredero?

—Sí, Hibari-san comparte la sangre con la familia de la corona, el segundo rey para ser exactos, el Segundo heredero de la corona tenía una hermana que fue la bisabuela de Hibari-san, en principio el actual rey pensó en dejar la corona a Hibari-san como no tenía descendiente, pero llego rumores de que el primer Rey había tenido un idilio con alguien y había dejado consecuencias, como Hibari-san no quería la corona se encargó de encontrar a Sawada-san, demostró el parentesco y dejo la sala del Rey ese mismo día con un heredero del mismísimo Primero, sin más Nono dejó que Sawada-san ocupara su lugar, pero Xanxus se enteró de la jugada de Nono y se enfureció, discutieron en la sala hasta que Xanxus salió y amenazo a Sawada-san delante de Nono, desde ese día las cosas se torcieron, además que una semana después Xanxus asesino a los padres de Hibari-san en nombre de venganza por haber traído un heredero a la corona. Hibari-san no espera nada de la corona, solo quiere estar a su aire, es un hombre que no espera alabanza de ningún tipo, pero con lo sucedido de su familia espera llegar a tomar venganza, ante todo Hibari-san fue criado con normas de honor y justicia, pero está nublado por su dolor. Cuando nos enteramos de lo sucedido Sawada-san fue el primero en pedirle apoyo y brindarle el suyo, pero Hibari-san se negó, desapareció de nuestra vista durante meses hasta que dimos con él y supimos que estaba frecuentado una casa de…

—Prostitutas. — Termine. Lambo asintió.

—No critico a Haru-san, pero gracias a ti Hibari-san no cometió nada de que lamentar, en principio imaginamos que iría directamente a Xanxus-san a enfrentarle por su carácter, pero se encontró contigo y no cometió alguna locura, pero cuando se enteró de que Xanxus estaba ya moviendo ficha para deshacerse de Sawada-san se involucró, quiera o no, Hibari-san siempre será un heredero a la corona, ligado por siempre con el rey. Hibari-san será si llegara a fallecer Sawada-san el próximo Rey, y él no quiere serlo, así que ayuda a Sawada-san por esa razón, no por ser familia, si no por ser libre.

Intento procesar lo sucedido, así que Hibari-san en principio cuando me conoció pensaba ir directo a la boca del lobo para poner cara a Xanxus, pero de alguna forma yo se lo impedí durante meses hasta que desapareció para encontrarse de nuevo con Sawada-san que no sabía nada de que era descendiente de Primero, se me hace un nudo en la garganta, creo que vomitare pero Lambo se me acerca y me pide que por favor aborde el barco. Yo asiento.

Nos dirigimos a un país que no es nuestro, dejamos lo más preciado en una tierra que está en guerra y que además él lucha. Lloro contra su hombro, me duele. Me arde el corazón y no sé cómo curar mi herida. Me dejo abrazar por Lambo que recita que me cuidara, que esperara a que el niño nazca y reclamara su lugar, porque el niño será también un futuro heredero a la corona si llega a morir Tsuna-san o Hibari-san, pero espero que ninguno de los dos llegue a morir, no quiero a mi hijo cerca del poder, solo quiero que Hibari-san este a mi lado, nada más.

.

La guerra sigue y no sabemos nada más, solo que sigue y no hay noticias de las dos personas esperar que estén vivos, sin embargo los días pasan y se galopan los meses, el dinero empieza a mermar pero Lambo dice que encontrara algo, pero yo no insto a nada, de nada sirve. Pero un día, es oscuro, está lloviendo y hay truenos, aparece Lambo y grita a todo pulmón que por fin todo a terminado. Sawada-san gano, pregunto por Hibari-san pero él se encoge de hombros, no se sabe nada de él desde que fue el primero en la fila para la lucha, se me encoge el corazón, Lambo intenta que sonría pero niego.

Quizás esté muerto, nunca lo volveré a ver y eso es suficiente para que me falte el aliento y mis sueños, y mi anhelo de vida desaparezcan de un plumazo.

Falta poco para el nacimiento del niño, pero Lambo manda carta a Japón esperando que los demás vengan o en todo caso para allanar el camino para nuestra ida, yo no digo nada, de nada sirve ir si ya no está Hibari-san. Me quedo quieta en la silla mientras Lambo sale a dejar otra carta y lloro.

Ya nada sirve. Se ha _ido_. La única razón por la que esperaba ansiosamente se había marchado dejándome sola en un lugar desconocido, con un dolor terrible en el pecho, tomo aire en mis pulmones y araño mis manos con frenesí, no está. Solo pensar duele. Me acerco a la puerta, la abro y salgo a trompicones, nada importa. Resbalo pero realmente no siento nada, giro por las calles, ¿Qué hago?

Quizás intento buscarlo o solo intento suicidarme, no lo sé, me alejo cada momento más y más de la casa donde estábamos y resoplo cuando el aire me falta, el niño da una patada y ni siquiera me anima, cubro mi boca con ansias y alejo después mi mano, vomito contra el suelo y miro al horizonte, desconocido y triste.

—¿Qué haces _onna_?

Ese suave y a la vez fuerte murmullo hace que levante la cabeza y mire a unos ojos azules que me vigilan, lo veo y muerdo mi labio. Está parado a metros de mí, un yukata de color azul claro que lleva y una katana, su pelo negro más largo y una cara pálida, me acerco lentamente a él hasta que me doy cuenta de que no llevo sandalias, miro mis pies y él también, intento sonreír pero una punzada en mi vientre hace que me doble hacia adelante y él me sostenga en segundos, me mira penetrantemente y pregunta en un murmullo que pasa. Un líquido caliente empapa mis muslos.

—He roto aguas.

Sus ojos se abren y me sostiene contra su pecho mientras me insta a caminar, pero duele. Me sostengo a sus hombros y me intenta levantar pero siseo de dolor. Su mano baja a mi vientre, yo le miro con lágrimas en los ojos. Se relame los labios.

—¿Puedes caminar?

Me pregunta con voz tensa, niego con la cabeza, resopla y me hace sentar en el suelo.

—Tendremos que ir _onna_, camina.

—Duele.

Aprieta los labios y me levanta, da la vuelva y hace que me suba a su espalda, me aprieta las piernas con sus manos grandes y empieza a caminar con la rapidez que puede, yo aprieto mi cara contra su pelo, gimo de dolor y sigue su corrida, intentando no ser brusco.

—Te extrañe. — Gimo. Él no dice nada. —Creí que habías muerto, desee morir Hibari-san.

Me aprieta la pierna y camina.

—Si tú mueres yo no quiero vivir.

Le agarro fuertemente de los hombros y me curvo por el dolor. Llegamos a la habitación donde estábamos alojados con Lambo, entra y me deja en el futon mientras sale por la puerta y desaparece por unos veinte minutos, vuelve a aparecer con sudor en la cara y me levanta el kimono, me abre los muslos y me baja las bragas, yo siseo. Me separa más las piernas y me levanta la cadera.

—¿Viene ya el niño?

Su pregunta me sorprende, pero intento sonreír.

—No lo sé, nunca he tenido un hijo.

Aflora una sonrisa sardónica y sus manos acarician mis muslos húmedos en un intento de distraerme, yo me echo y aprieto los dientes mientras intento respirar, otro pinchazo y me curvo. Hibari-san se levanta, me mira detenidamente.

—Escucha _onna_, intenta respirar. —Ordena. Suspiro con intranquilidad y asiento, tomo aire y lo echo, repito la acción hasta que él se vuelve a mis muslos y dice; —Si vas a pujar dímelo.

—¿Cómo sabes de esto?

El sudor resbala por mi sien, levanta la mirada.

—No lo sé, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo _onna_.

Asiento y muerdo mi labio.

—Me duele mucho Hibari-san.

Él asiente y pasa suavemente su mano por mi pierna, gruño con otra contracción y abro más las piernas y empujo.

Él se alerta y busca algo, pero otro grito mío le impide y esta vigilante a mis piernas, tiemblo y a la vez grito mientras mi hijo intenta salir, y su padre se queda parado esperando con impaciencia, mirando la puerta y a mí a cada segundo. La puerta se abre y una mujer de aspecto sucio entra, me mira y frunce el ceño. Hibari le gruñe algo y ella resopla.

Se acerca hasta mi lado y pone su mano en mi sexo, hunde un dedo y dice que falta, yo gimo enrabietada, ella suspira y me ordena que separe más las piernas y que levante la cadera, pone una sábana debajo y frota en círculos mi estomago.

El tiempo no parece pasar hasta que lloro por otra contracción y ella se acerca y dice en un tono mandón que empuje, yo le miro. Luego a Hibari y éste me taladra con la mirada. La mujer me da un golpe en el muslo para que reaccione, yo le miro y Hibari le gruñe de nuevo. Empiezo a pujar escuchando mis propios gritos, no sé cuanto tiempo pasa después de eso, pero la mujer sigue ahí entre mis piernas. De repente levanta la cabeza de entre mis piernas y con voz ronca ordena un cuchillo, Hibari se levanta en toda su estatura y le mira duramente, ella menea la cabeza, dice que es para cortar el cordón umbilical.

Cierro los ojos, empujo otra vez y escucho su orden para que lo haga de nuevo, gimo por última vez hasta que escucho un lloro intranquilo. Mi hijo está fuera, la mujer toma el cuchillo que le da Hibari y lo limpia con la sábana mientras corta, espero que sea el cordón, y levanta al niño. Lo limpia con unos trapos, lo envuelve en otros y se lo entrega a Hibari. Éste lo toma con cierta alarma, la mujer espera aun entre mis piernas para que expulse la placenta, sus dedos tocan mi intimidad y los abre, me duele, escucho que dice que ya está, pero me le quedo viendo durante un rato hasta que se levanta y vuelve a salir por la puerta.

Cierro los ojos con cansancio, los ojos azules de él no se apartan de los míos y sonrió.

.

Me despierto cuando Lambo entra a la habitación con mantas limpias, me mira cuando abro los ojos y me pregunta si estoy bien, asiento y se vuelve a marchar, cuando la puerta se abre de nuevo Hibari está ahí mirándome, se acerca y con sus ojos me indica que vea a mi derecha, le hago caso, en el futon de a lado esta una cosita pequeñita, arropado en varias colchas mientras sus manitas pálidas se mueven y gime, abro más mis ojos e intento acercarme para verlo, pero me paralizo por mi dolor, él se acerca más, levanta la pequeña persona entre sus brazos y me lo acerca y lo que veo me hace aflorar una sonrisa.

Es un niño. Un bonito niño, de pelo negro, sus ojos que lo mantiene cerrados se abren para rebelarme uno color azul, igual que su padre. Me miran y yo le acaricio la pelusilla, abre su boquita.

—Tiene hambre.

Miro al niño y poco a poco Hibari me baja el camisón blanco rebelando mi pecho, pone al niño cerca y le insta a chuparme el pezón, el niño abre su boca y la cierra, me chupa el pecho y Hibari me vigila.

Empiezo a acariciar al niño con suma delicadeza, sonrió. Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos hasta que le digo: —Te quiero.

Hibari no dice nada, me mira y mira, yo cierro los ojos y beso lentamente la cabecita del niño.

.

Me recupero con tranquilidad durante unas semanas, el niño está bien y Hibari sale y entra de la habitación a cada momento, no he salido de ella pero sé que han cambiado las cosas para nosotros, y eso me preocupa muchísimo, me pregunto si me llevara con él, o en todo caso solo querrá al niño porque será un futuro heredero, pero me rebela en una de esas noches que tenemos que regresar a Japón, que ahí está nuestra tierra, pero espera a que el niño tenga más fortaleza para ese viaje otra dos semanas.

Ya puedo levantarme sin dolor y alzar al niño y pasearlo en la habitación, le acaricio la cara, sus labios delgados y miro sus largas y negras pestañas mientras Hibari sale a comprar billetes para el barco. Lambo se marcha primero y dice que nos esperara allá. Hibari espera otros dos días y empieza a coger al niño para vestirlo con muchas mantas, lo cuida tan bien que es sorprendente.

Avanzamos a paso calmo por las calles mientras él agarra al niño entre sus brazos unos momentos y me lo da, camino a su lado viendo al niño y a la calle. El barco esta listo para zarpar y me asusta no saber que pasara con nosotros pero no digo nada.

Entramos al camarote y dejo al niño en el catre donde hay unas colchas haciendo de cama, le pongo dos almohadas a su lado para que no se sienta solo y Hibari se sienta en la silla. Me acerco a su lado y le miro. Me pregunto qué pasa por su cabeza, pensará en mí, o solo espera llegar de una vez a Japón, salgo de mi ensimismamiento cuando me dice que me acerque, bajo la cabeza y le beso lentamente los labios, me acerca más y más a su rostro, sus manos viajan a mis caderas, sube la tela y besa mi estomago cubierto, sus ojos se cierran mientras baja mis bragas y saca de entre la tela de su yukata su erecto miembro. Hace que me siente entre sus piernas y se ancla en mí de un brusco empujón, gimo y el niño que duerme en el catre se mueve, Hibari me mira a mí y luego al niño, vuelve a empujar y gimoteo, mi hijo entreabre sus ojos azules y me mira durante un segundo para volver a cerrarlo, Hibari toma mis caderas y mueve las suyas, besa mi pecho cubierto y con su mano me abre para él. Empieza a moverse y yo a besarle las mejillas, aprieto entre mis pliegues su miembro y sisea, cierro los ojos, balanceo las caderas y se hunde por completo en mi interior, siento que tiembla y yo le beso en los labios, se mueve frenéticamente, empujando hacia sus piernas, se hunde más y más, mi orgasmo hace que tire mi cabeza hacia atrás y gima su nombre, se excita más porque siento su pene más duro y vuelve a penetrarme mientras por primera vez escucho que dice mi nombre cerca de mi oído, besándome la concha, paladeándolo con tanto ardor que hace que vuelva a gemir. Se corre en mi interior y me escondo en su cuello, mueve con pereza las caderas y yo ronroneo. Baja sus dedos a nuestra unión y pellizca mi clítoris.

_¡Uhm!_

Gimoteo.

Sale de mi interior, agarra mi mano y la deja cerca de su miembro, lo toco, me humedezco los labios y él mueve sus caderas para que yo le haga una felación, me voy bajando de sus caderas y llevo mis labios hasta su miembro, saco la lengua y pruebo su sabor salado, me insta con la mano a que me lo meta y le hago caso. Empiezo a lamerlo y besarle la punta para después entre en mi cavidad y lo unte con mi saliva, escucho su gruñido y su movimiento de pelvis, acaricio suavemente sus muslos y él se hunde más en mi boca, se mueve, se mueve, una, dos, tres, cuatro… seis, se corre en mi boca y me levanta, hace que abra mi boca dejando caer su semilla, pone su mano en mi boca, me limpia y me besa.

Kami. ¿Qué me hace este hombre?

Abro los muslos para que entre en mi interior, me levanta con brusquedad y choca mi espalda contra la pared de la habitación, se balancea, yo gimo.

—Te necesito Hibari-san.

Su aliento choca contra mi mejilla, siento su miembro tenso contra mi muslo, abro más las piernas, me agarra de la cintura, me muevo, lo quiero.

—Penétrame.

Me mira, me mira y me siento tan caliente, saco mi kimono, dejo mis pechos libres, mis pezones duros, llevo mi mano hasta mi seno derecho y me pellizco un pezón, escucho su ronco gemido, levanto las caderas y se hunde de una estocada, chillo en voz baja, me besa y acelera sus acometidas. Con la cara caliente le llamo, deseo, un deseo que nunca había sentido, ¿Así se tiene que sentir una mujer que ama por completo?

Me separa los muslos y entra de nuevo, más fuerte, más hondo, lo siento por completo y mi vientre se sacude, tiemblo entre sus brazos y escucho que me dice; —Mueve las caderas.

Le hago caso, las muevo, las muevo y se hunde más si es posible en mi sexo, sisea y besa mi pecho, muerde mi pezón y yo aprieto su pene fuertemente, suelta una maldición entre dientes, levanta la cabeza me besa y me mira, aun con nuestra mirada conectada se corre en mi interior y siento su tibieza, empuja más fuerte y yo llego a mi orgasmo, se corre por completo y saciada le aprieto más, no queriendo que se marche, nos quedamos en esa posición bastante tiempo hasta que se separa y me deja en el suelo con cuidado, con las piernas temblorosas intento limpiarme pero sus dedos buscan mis labios, entra un dedo y yo retozo con las caderas temblorosas.

—¿Qué me haces onna?

Le escucho decir, con mis ojos cristalinos muevo mis caderas y él hunde otro dedo, me hace caer al suelo con las piernas abiertas mientras su mano me da placer y su mirada caliente hace que se me contraiga cada célula de mi cuerpo. Se agacha hasta que siento su nariz cerca de mi vagina, me humedezco, su aliento me hace estremecer, me huele y me besa ahí, donde nadie lo había hecho, ni mis anterior clientes, muerde con cuidado mi clítoris y curvo el cuerpo, me ama por completo con su boca y estallo de nuevo entre sus labios, se relame los labios, mi humedad resbala por mis muslos y me agarra de la mano para que lo sienta, me toco, suavemente, acariciando mi clítoris, con él mirándome, y luego me chupo la mano con la lengua, en esa posición se acerca a mí y mirándome se clava en mi interior. Suspiro, él me agarra de mis caderas y las acerca a las suyas que siguen deseosas de darme placer, se mueve, se corre, me corro, sigue todo durante horas hasta que saciados nos levantamos del suelo y salimos para beber algo, el niño duerme, así que vamos a comprar algo de comida en el barco y nos volvemos a la habitación.

Lo mismo se repite durante toda la noche.

Cuando llegamos a Japón me siento cansada y él indiferente a su nación, salimos del barco, como había prometido Lambo nos espera con una carroza.

Nos montamos en ella y miramos el camino en silencio, Lambo agarra al niño contra su pecho, le acaricia el pelo negro y se ríe cuando el pequeño frunce el ceño malhumorado, parece a Hibari-san, Lambo le saca la lengua, mi hijo cierra los ojos, ofendida quizás, Lambo ríe.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión sale a recibirnos Tsuna-san, se acerca a nosotros y con un cabeceo nos permite entrar mientras Hibari se queda a su lado para decirle algo. Entramos y veo que hay destrozos pero todo parece estar yendo viento en popa, una mujer se me acerca y la reconozco como la princesa, como la había denominado cuando la vi por primera vez con Tsuna-san.

Me acompaña a una habitación y se marcha mirándome con unos ojos coquetos de alegría.

Con tanta gente no me había puesto a pensar que pasaría de ahora en adelante, no sé qué pensara Hibari de mí, si querrá algo de mí, o solo soy de momento algo con lo que complacerse, porque dudo que quiera algo de mí que no sea sexo, es lo único que le he dado desde el primer momento.

Me limpio los ojos que están llorando y escucho.

—¿Qué pasa onna?

Me giro para verlo. No es de mi mundo, es de otro, él no se quedará conmigo, gimoteo en voz baja.

—Me tendré que marchar, ¿verdad? —Sus ojos me miran. — Querrás al niño y a mí me echaras, porque mi hijo es tu sucesor, lo sé, Lambo me contó todo. ¿Solo quieres un heredero? Porque es lo único que puedo darte Hibari-san, no tengo clase, no tengo dinero, por Kami, ni siquiera tengo honor a los ojos de los demás.

Hibari se me acerca, miro la habitación.

—Siempre seré la prostituta que engatuso a un miembro de la corona.

—Cállate _onna_.

Le miró.

Muerdo mi labio.

—No soy nadie Hibari-san.

—_Cállate_.

Tiemblo incontrolablemente.

—Soy solo una _puta_.

Se acerca a mí, me toma del brazo, me tira contra la pared y veo sus ojos dolidos, serios, con furia, se me acerca, golpea contra la pared.

—Tú eres _mía_. Mía _onna_. Me importa muy poco que opinen los demás. Si dicen que eres una puta yo mismo les haré callar, porque tu solo te acuestas conmigo. Si dicen que no tienen dinero yo te lo daré. Si dicen que no tienes honor entonces yo te daré un honor nuevo. Pero no eres una vulgar puta. Eres _mía_.

Me le quedo viendo.

—Eres la madre de mi primogénito. Eres la _onna_, la dueña, mi amante, todo lo que opinen de ti no te tiene que importar. La única opinión que tiene que valer es la mía.

Su boca se acerca.

—Porque todo lo que es tuyo es mío _onna_, _mi hijo_, _tú_ por _completo_.

Me acerco a él.

—Yo te _amo_.

Su boca se acerca peligrosamente contra la mía.

—Entonces no importa nada más.

N/A. ¡Que puta soy! Mierda, ¡hola! Primero que nada, xD. Comencé este one-shot el año pasado en septiembre, lo pensé en borrar al principio de mi ordenador, pero me dio no sé qué y tomó otro rumbo, ya ni me acuerdo ni como quería que terminara, si era triste, si era feliz, o si acaso era un sin sentido, pero creo que termino en un final abierto, ¿No? ¡pensad lo que queráis!, yo pienso que acabaron juntos, follando como conejos pero feliz, _nah_, yo creo que terminaron así; juntos pero nunca casados. Hombre, yo soy fiel creyente a _no_ al matrimonio. Es que me da pánico xDDDD

En fin, no sé que pensar con esto, así que_, ¡chao!_


End file.
